Me dediqué a perderte
by Pipu-Radcliffe
Summary: Un songfic-oneshot entre Harry y Hermione, basado en la cancion Me dedique a perderte, de Alejandro Fernandez. Dolor y amor:La pareja perfecta


**Holas... esta vez es un oneshot-songfic, es la primera vez que hago uno y espero que me salga dentro de todo, bien. Será basado en una cancion muuuy linda de Alejandro Fernandez, Me dedique a perderte... muy muy buena. Comencemos.**

**Autora: Pipu-Radcliffe Antecedentes: "Nadie mas que tu" (completo fracaso) "Por siempre te amé" y "La Batalla Final.  
Summary: Un songfic-oneshot entre Harry y Hermione, basado en la cancion Me dedique a perderte, de Alejandro Fernandez.**

**Genero: Romance**

**Protagonistas: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger **

**Titulo: Me dedique a perderte.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"¿Por que no te bese en el alma cuando aun podia?_**

**_¿Por que no abrase la vida cuando la tenia?_**

**_Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolia_**

**_Y yo que no sabia el daño que me hacia."_**

_-"¿Como pude dejarla ir? ¿Como pude ser tan ciego? No termino de entender como pude hacerle eso... como pude lastimarla de tal manera sin siquiera darme cuenta, lo peor de todo es que ahora el destrozado soy yo y ella pareciera que olvidó todo lo que tuvimos por completo. ¿Por qué es tan dura conmigo? ¿Cuantas veces intenté enmendar mi error? Es que es tan rencorosa... pero asi y todo la amo, si, aun la amo... pero trataré, correccion, conseguiré olvidarla aunque no quiera, se que ella ya no me ama y yo aqui, muriendome por ella. Quisiera que me de aunque sea un minuto mas de su tiempo para yo poder explicarle todo lo que la amo y rogarle perdon. Ese no era yo, no era yo... no se porque estuve asi de ciego por todo ese tiempo, y ella, pobre de ella que tuvo que aguantar todos mis arranques de celos y que me intento ayudar. ¿Será por eso? ¿Será porque ella me ayudaba que yo pensaba que jamas la perderia? ¿Será por eso que pensaba que era de mi poder? ¿Será por eso que me dejó? Ay, quisiera tener un giratiempo y volver 1 semana en el tiempo e intentar que esto no hubiese sucedido. Ahora me doy cuenta que de mis labios no salió un "te amo" por meses, los mesese que estuve con ella. ¿Como pude echar nuestra amistad por la ventana? No no no, nuestra amistad no, ¿Como pude echar nuestro amor practicamente a patadas?"-._ Pensaba un chico de cabellos azabaches, completamente desordenados a causa de la desesperacion, que se encontraba mirando el atardecer en los terrenos por la ventana de la habitacion que compartia con sus mejores amigos y muriendose por un amor no correspondido.

**_"Como es que nunca me fije que ya no sonreias_**

**_y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decias_**

**_Que aquel amor se te escapo_**

**_que habia llegado el dia_**

**_que ya no me sentias_**

**_que ya ni te dolia."_**

_-"¿Por que soy asi de injusta? El intenta explicarse, a lo mejor, intenta pedirme perdon, pero no puedo aceptarlo, no puedo dejar que mi mirada se cruce con la suya, porque si eso ocurre todo mi esfuerzo por olvidarlo se irá por la borda. Me manipula con solo mirarme de frente, no puedo dejar que eso ocurra, no puedo... mi orgullo y mi ego es demasiado como para dejar que él, con su dulce carita y sus ojos penetrantes me puedan. Estoy decidida a olvidar a Harry Potter y sacarlo de mi mente para siempre, quiero querer no saber nada de él, ni como amigo, pero, por mas que me cueste, lo amo con toda mi alma y no puedo olvidarlo. Es lo que me mantiene con vida. No entiendo como estuvo tan ciego y me fue dejando de a poco. No me entendió, no me apoyó, no fue el hombro que necesitaba para llorar, no me supo dar la fuerza para seguir... no supo hacerme feliz. Yo, como una tonta confié en que cambiaria, en que todo era una etapa de la vida, pero no: Se dejó llevar por los celos hasta lograr cansarme, agotarme. Estaba realmente cansada de que a cada uno que se me acercaba le diga que no me toque, o que tenga cuidado. Hasta al propio Ron le dijo eso un par de veces, pero bueno, él tendrá mas paciencia que yo porque sigue queriendo, en cambio yo exploté completamente, despues de intentar de todo para que el confie en mi, en que no lo engañaré con nadie y no obtener respuesta positiva, lo dejé. Estaba segura que sola estaria mejor. Espero algun dia liberarme de este orgullo y poder correr a sus brazo y decirle que lo amo, que acepto sus disculpas. Por ahora no podré, pero haré un intento mas... despues, lo olvidaré, es lo que él se merece y yo tambien, necesito encontrar alguien que me trate bien y que me ame mas que el, aunque se que será dificil. Cuantas veces me ha pedido perdon y yo lo he rechazado sin siquiera mirarlo ni pararme a escucharlo, porque si lo llegaba a hacer rompia en llanto y volveria con él, para que vuelva a lastimarme"-._ Pensaba una castaña con cabellos ahora lacios, mirando el atardecer en los terrenos desde la ventana de su habitacion, sin saber queel dueño de sus pensamientoshacia lo mismo desde el otro lado de la torre de Gryffindor.

_**"Me dedique a perderte**_

_**Y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre**_

_**Me dedique a no verte**_

_**y me encerre en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme"**_

Harry bajó a la sala común dispuesto a intentar de nuevo, por enesima vez, hablar con Hermione. Sabia que seria casi imposible, pero la esperaria hasta que bajara de su habitacion donde seguro estaria, y la obligaria a escucharlo. La verdad es que antes la trataba comoa una reina, era muy gentil con ella aunque le deje los 5 dedos de la mano marcados en su mejilla, pero el seguia besando sus pies. Se habia cansado, no le importaba si todos pensaban que era violento, pero ella lo escucharia, por las buenas o por las malas, pero lo escucharia.

_**"Y me aleje mil veces**_

_**y cuando regrese te habia perdido para siempre**_

_**y quise detenerte**_

_**y entonces descubri que ya mirabas diferente**_

_**Me dedique a perderte**_

_**Me dedique a perderte"**_

Bajó la escalera que conducian a la sala comun. Alli habia poca gente, solo unos pocos haciendo sus deberes y otro par charlando muy animadamente. Se sentó en su sillon preferido delante del fuego y se dispuso a esperar. No se moveria de ahi hasta no encontrar a Hermione.

_**"Porque no te llene de mi cuando aun habia tiempo**_

_**Porque no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo**_

_**Que fuiste todo para mi y que yo estaba ciego**_

_**te deje para luego este maldito ego"**_

Hermione, decidida a no mirar a Harry si se lo cruzaba y evadirlo si le hablaba, salio de su habitacion con paso decidido y con ansias de que el no esté alli. No queria que se la haga mas dificil. Sabia que pronto explotaria y ya no la trataria como todo un caballero a su dama, seguro que algo haria. Harry era muy fuerte y se empeñaba en conseguir lo que queria, y el dicho que mas le gustaba era _"El fin justifica los medios"_, aunque sabia que no era asi, él actuaba asi, él conseguia lo que queria sea como sea, asi tenga que matar por eso. Bajó la escalera muy segura de si misma, pero cuando llegó al ultimo escalon ya estaba temblando completamente. Miró a la sala entera antes de salir de alli y lo vió. Para desgracia de ella el tambien la miraba, y se acercaba cada vez mas. Tenia que salir de ahi antes de que él la atrape. Corrió con paso apresurado en direccion al cuadro de entrada, pero a mitad de camino Harry ya le habia cerrado el paso. Se corrió a un lado, el la imito. Al otro, y el tambien. Intentó empujarlo pero el tomó sus muñecas, aprisionandolas fuertemente entre sus manos.

_**"Me dedique a perderte**_

_**Y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre**_

_**Me dedique a no verte**_

_**y me encerre en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme"**_

-Hermione, escuchame-. Pronunciaba mientras yo, en un intento visiblemente en vano, intentaba zafarme de su brazos. Desistí y, con tono frío y doloroso contesté sin mirarlo a los ojos aun.

-¿Que quieres?-. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, al parecer lo lastimaba. Como le dolia a ella tambien hacer eso, pero no podia o mejor dicho, no debia dejarse llevar por el.

-Explicarte-.

-¿Explicar qué? ¿Que no me quisiste? ¿Que solo fui un juego para ti? ¿Eso quieres explicarme?-. Dije yo con el mismo tono.

-No, no es asi Hermione. Mirame-. Me mataba, no podia mirarlo. Hice el mejor de mis intentos y alcé la vista.

-Sueltame-. Contesté, suavizando un poco el tono de mi vos. Sentia que estaba siendo muy dura con el.

-Esta bien, pero escuchame-. Dejó mis muñecas en paz y yo baje de nuevo la mirada.- Ven, vamos a sentarnos-.

-¿Piensas hablar demasiado? Porque no estoy para perder el tiempo-. Contesté una vez mas, secamente.

-Me vas a escuchar, quieras o no-. Contestó con aire de superioridad. Yo sabia que asi seria, accedí con falsa pesadumbre. Caminamos hasta el sofá de la sala y nos sentamos.

-Bien, comienza-. Hablé yo, ya sin mirarlo de nuevo.

-Esta bien. Mira, me deje llevar por los celos, Herms... te juro que todavia me culpo por eso... quise hacerte de mi propiedad multando a cada uno que te toque y me di cuenta que estuve mal, porque no confiaba en ti ni en que podias lidiar sola con eso. Por eso mismo ahora vengo a pedirte disculpas porque me porte muy mal, y porque ahora me doy cuenta de que no he dejado de amarte un solo segundo desde que lo nuestro comenzo-. Yo no queria mirarlo y sus palabras hacian que yo me enternezca. Mi corazon decia a gritos que le de otra oportunidad pero mi cabeza decia que no lo haga.

_**"Y me aleje mil veces**_

_**y cuando regrese te habia perdido para siempre**_

_**y quise detenerte**_

_**y entonces descubri que ya mirabas diferente**_

_**Me dedique a perderte**_

_**Me dedique a perderte"**_

Entonces recordéque el corazon es mas fuerte que la razon, y por eso le hice caso al verdadero dictador.-Si que estuviste mal. No paro de preguntarme que fue lo que te llevo a tal punto de desconfianza e ignorancia, Harry. Yo te amaba tanto y tu no dabas signo de ello. Hacia meses que no escuchaba una palabra de cariño salir de tus labios.- Una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla.- Nunca fuiste el apoyo que necesité de tu parte... te necesitaba, Harry, y tu solo te preocupabas por hacerme tuya, de tu propiedad, por no permitir que nadie me mirara. Harry, ¿Sabes cuanto te necesite y tu estabas como ausente? Tuve un monton de problemas... mis padres se separaron y yo estaba de lo mas mal, me veias llorar por los rincones y no me decias nada. Tus besos no sabian igual de dulces que antes... no eras el mismo Harry, estabas amargado todo el dia porque veias a chicos mirandome, y la verdad es que me canse de aguantar eso!-. Estaba envuelta en un mar de lagrimas ahora y Harry rapidamente me abrazó. Si, habia vuelto a ser el mismo Harry de antes. Me pidio que lo mire y yo, ya resignada lo miré con mis ojos tapados de lagrimas.

-Te amo-. Recitó.

-Harry, hace cuanto que no escuchaba eso de ti-. Dije con una sonrisa, definitivamente habia vuelto.- Solo quiero una cosa para determinar que has vuelto-. Me acerqué y lo besé tiernamente y el correspondio con la misma ternura y dulzura con la que solia besar. Se despegaron.

-¿Y bien?-. Dijo divertido.

-Ay, te amo, Harry, y aunque me cueste decirlo, nunca dejé de hacerlo!-. Dije abrazandolo.

-Yo tambien te amo, Herms... prometo tratarte bien, prometo no dejarme llevar y prometo estar siempre contigo. De ahora en adelante y para siempre puedes contar conmigo. Te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo-. Volvieron a besarse con mucha intensidad mientras los pocos alumnos que habia en la sala miraban expectantes. Todos se habian enterado de su rompimiento, y claro, hasta el Profeta, y todo porque se trataba deHarry Potter. Algunas chicas corrieron rapidamente hacia sus habitaciones, aparentemente para contar el chisme y, nuevamente, todos se enteraron de que Hermione Granger y Harry Potter eran una feliz pareja. Esta noticia no tardó en salir en El Profeta a manos de Rita Skeeter.

* * *

Harry y Hermione no se separaron nunca. Al poco tiempo de dejar Hogwarts, Harry venció a Voldemort, meses despues el chico le propuso casamiento a Hermy y, al cabo de un tiempo ya eran un feliz matrimonio. 1 año despues llegó el primer Potter-Granger, llamado Alan. 2 años despues y varias travesuras de Alan, Harry y Hermione concibieron a otro niño, o niña, mejor dicho. Candela Potter, este fue su nombre. Fueron una familia feliz y contenta, hasta que, desgraciadamente, la muerte los separo. Ese amor mutuo entre Harry y Hermione no acabó nunca, y aun en el cielo, la llama de ese amor sigue ardiedo.

**Fin**

**

* * *

****Ay, me gusto mucho hacer este oneshot, no se porque, sera porque es la primera vez que lo hago. Pero me quedo bien, no? Meparece que quedo algo mal la partesongfic porque la cancion era algo corta, o no la supe distribuir bien.Bueno, eso diganlo ustedes, espero que les haya gustado y envienme revs, yo se los voy a contestar, en serio...**

**Un beso a todos los lectores de este y de mis otros ficts, LOS AMO!**

**Pipu-Radcliffe**


End file.
